


Even The Darkest Need Relief

by SapientiaSerpentAstuzia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A dwarves are dead, Anal Sex, Desolation of Smaug, Dragon sex, Everyone is Dead, Gold Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Post-Desolation of Smaug, Soz, THE NECROMANCER RIDES SMAUG, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Hobbit - Freeform, Wow, and not into battle, i wrote this at 2 am, im sorry, this is so weird, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia/pseuds/SapientiaSerpentAstuzia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Necromancer decides having Smaug as and ally is important; yet Smaug has one, tiny, request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Darkest Need Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Enjoy!

The Necromancer watched in curiosity has Smaug shifted his large, scaled body down onto the endless piles of gold. He wondered if he was to have an alliance with said dragon; he did not want to have to slay such a terrifyingly beautiful beast. Casting his view across the halls of Erebor, he felt a morbid satisfaction at the piles of Dwarven bodies littering the, once lively, kingdom.  
"Who are you? For I sense you have a dark magic upon you."  
The Necromancer looked down from his place on a high staircase, golden-hot eyes meeting the darkness that was his face.  
"I am known as the Necromancer, dragon, and I wish to form in an alliance lest our enemies grow foolish once again."  
Smaug was not foolish, that much he knew, The Necromancer was sure he would not need much convincing.  
"What do _you_ -" Smaug began with an aragant voice, "-have to offer me? I am fire. I am _death_!"  
Smaug's nostrils flared, smoke rising that smelt an awful lot like dwarf and orc.  
"Protection, solitude, food. I only ask that you come to my aid in battle, when I call." Smaug's tail flicked, sending gold coins scattering. Smaug looked to be contemplating his words; The Necromancer stood in patience, _not long now_ , he thought to himself. Smaug's words rumbled, and as he spoke the cavern trembled,

"It is true, I have seen you in battle. Your forces are mighty. I do not doubt your word."  
His claws could be seen protruding from the multitude of gold beds, and The Necromancer found himself thinking how useful they would be in battle. Yet the words spoken next startled him from such thoughts;  
"Yet I have a request, if I may. I am in need of... assistance. I assume that us fire drake are not the only race in need of, release, per se."  
The Necromancer stared down into the rough face of Smaug, amusement colouring his voice, "You're asking for someone to bed?"  
Smaug did not bat an eyelash, "Yes. It has been centuries since my beloved lived and I have not done such activities since."  
The Necromancer did not know how to respond, _What am I supposed to say? Oh sure, I have a dragon waiting for you in Dol Guldur._ He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, and where am I to find another fire-drake for you?" His voice took on a sarcastic tone that he could not help but use.  
Smaug's eyes looked to be laughing, "Why... You'll do nicely, you look to be needing some pleasure too." The Necromancer scowled, a bit flustered, "I- I do not see-", The Necromancer was cut off as one of Smaug's claws wrapped around his body. Yes, The Necromancer could easily escape, kill the beast and be done. Yet he found himself letting the immaculate creature continue; for even he could not deny his desires. So The Necromancer found himself moving over a breath-taking view of a dragon hoard. Gems and gold, weapons and armor alike decorated the never-ending halls.

He was placed down, rather gently, to his surprise, on top of the highest peak. It was a flat, almost compacted pile of silver; the gems littering the pile only of the coldest colours, and only the darkest weapons. His breath was taken away, he felt a rush of excitement run through his half-corporeal form. Smaug lay down on his back, somehow managing to look as graceful as an elf while doing so. He was a warm ember on snow; so beautiful the fire-drake looked.  
The Necromancer raised a shadowed hand, coming up to caress the drake's muzzle. It was firm but soft, unexpected but not unwelcome. Smaug's eyes lay on The Necromancer, seeing a tenderness in the dark shadows that he did not anticipate.  
"How do we do this?" The Necromancer whispered, as though scared to brake the peaceful silence.  
"The only way I will not hurt you is if you ride me." Smaug stated bluntly, his whisper echoing on the cavernous walls. The Necromancer swallowed, arousal starting to take hold of him. He walked the length of Smaug, the blue gems casting a white glow on the hot body underneath his hand. He trailed the scales, gently and carefully. The action made Smaug hum in content. The Necromancer placed himself between the dragon's legs; he hoisted himself up on to the drakes left leg, eyes glued to the scale-less penis he saw before him. It was as large was Smaug's largest nail; about the length of The Necromancer's arm and the width of it too.

 _I wonder if this is the biggest dragon cocks come,_ The Necromancer thought, hand gliding to his own and palming it through his cloak of shadows. The Necromancer's breath hitched as Smaug's large claw came to rest on his back, the large hand almost caressing his back with it's warmth. The Necromancer crawled up to the penis, sitting on his knees before it; the scales under him firm as if to reassure him. His hands came up of their own accord and slid up and down the drake's large cock. The dragon let out another hum of content, shifting down into the bed of pure treasures. Feeling brave, and turned on, The Necromancer left a trail of spittle on the dragon's shaft. He stood over it, legs spread; holding his arse cheeks apart. The Necromancer was grateful for his lack of necessity to clothing at such a time.

_Okay, you can do this- Oh it's so big!_

The Necromancer lowered himself, taking a sharp breath as he felt the tip tickled his hole, slick and hot.He sunk down, a rough gasp coming from him as the cock went further and further in him. At last, with a moan on his lips, he stopped. He could feel the drake's cock at the pit of his stomach. Only half of Smaug's cock was in him though, he noted, not at all surprised.  
Smaug let out a puff of smoke from his nose, "Move," he grunted, arousal hot in his voice.  
The Necromancer moved to oblige; pulling himself up with a breathy moan of pleasure, and back down again. The dug his nails into the dragon's legs either side of him, out of pain and pleasure. Smaug watched The Necromancer ride him; oh how delicious he felt around him. Hot and tight, eager for more.

The Necromancer felt like he was fit to burst, the dragons cock filling him up, he was so close to cumming.  
He rode Smaug fast, with desire flickering inside him; the feel of the cock inside him, the feeling of being filled. With a loud moan that echoed down through the entirety of Erebor; The Necromancer stuttered out, "I'm going t- to cum!" Smaug's eyes were hooded with ecstasy, "Then cum for me, pet." With a wave of pleasure, The Necromancer shook as his orgasm rolled through him, gasps falling from his lips as cum decorated the scales of Smaug.  
The Necromancer lifted himself off Smaug with a grunt, kneeling down, ignoring the ache in his arse; he couldn't leave Smaug unsatisfied, could he?  
His lips captured the drake's cock, slick and wet. The Necromancer deep-throated Smaug; earning another grunt of approval as his hands made quick work of the untouched portion of his cock.  
It wasn't long before Smaug was puffing faster, a deep moaning noise coming from inside him as he came. The Necromancer choked and swallowed the dragon's seed; it was hot and salty. He placed Smaug's cock down and licked his lips, staring down into the dragon's eyes.

"So I take it that's a yes to my offer?"


End file.
